I'm Moving On
by Supergal2005
Summary: Songfic featuring Kim and Tommy. Kim remembers the past, while deciding her future. WINNER of 'Season of Love'Favorite Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Romance Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'm Moving On  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters: **One-shot

**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s):** Tommy/Kimberly  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

_

* * *

_

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons

_Finally content with a past I regret_

Kimberly Hart looks at an old picture of Tommy and her. She has had a success career, a doctorate in Psychology, and average lifestyle. A booming clinic with mostly Reds as clients. Being able to read or feel others' emotions makes her job easier. A few years ago, she bumped into Tommy while visiting Jason. They talked about old times; the good, the bad, and everything in between. She told him about the boy who broke her heart after she broke his.

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

He told her about Kat and their break-up, about a southern belle, and about Hayley. She divulged him about the guys she dated that never quite made the par. They parted as friends, promises to call and keep in touch. They trade phone numbers and addresses. A hug good-bye.

_I'm been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_

_I'm moving on_

He went back to California; she went back to New York. They saw each other at weddings; first Zack and Angela, then Adam and Tanya, Rocky and Aisha, Jason and Kat, and finally Trini and Billy. They were there for the births of nieces and nephews.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_

_Each one is different, but they're always the same_

'Family' reunions. Holidays. Always together, but so far apart. All her friends were happy. Even her patients (mostly Reds) were happier with their significant others. She always believed that the Power show you the "one".

_They mean me no harm, but it's time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change_

Her family and friends were always setting her up on dates. Then they pointed out that her and Tommy always seemed to be pair together at 'family' events. She denied up and down that there was something going on. They just didn't understand that Tommy and she were friends.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm moving on_

She couldn't remember a time, in a long while, when her apartment didn't look so lonely. She couldn't remember a time where her home didn't seem so cold, where her life became so routine, where she was dreaming of something better, something warmer.

_I'm moving on_

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

She finally decided to do something about her life; she was done living in a holding pattern. She realized she wasn't alone; she has her 'family' and that has to be enough.

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Looking back, she recalls the memories of the years; she wonders where they went. She resolves not to dwell on the past any more; she has better things to do.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_

She looks over her now, naked apartment. The furnitune sold. The same with the appliances. A few boxes of clothes and mementos. She places the picture in the top box and closes it and heads for her car.

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

After the last box is stored in her trunk, she fills up her tank for her long drive home. She thinks about her long trip and her life.

_I've loved like I should, but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

She loves so many, her family, her Ranger 'family', her patients, but she lived too far away. She left her job, her co-workers, her apartment, her boyfriend. He just didn't understand that she didn't love him enough. Enough to lose it all. Enough to risk it all. He didn't understand that if she didn't make this move she would lose so much, too much. Her 'family'. Her world. Her everything. Her life.

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm moving on_

She hopes he'll forgive her, but it doesn't matter because she had to follow her heart. She looks at the driver's seat and sees the one person that always held her heart. She knew the risk; she could easily be hurt by him. She looks into his chocolate eyes and knows he would never hurt her. He loves her for as long as she has loved him. He is her world, her everything, her lifeline, her Handsome Falcon.

_I'm moving on_

_I'm moving on_

She slips into the seat next to him. He puts his arm around her and says, "Beautiful, are you ready for a wonderful life together?"

"Yep, Tommy, more than ready."


	2. Author's note

* * *

Hello Readers,

If you liked this fic, you might enjoy the story that I am writing based on it. Below is the stats.

Please Comment.

Enjoy,

Supergal2005

**

* * *

Title: Unknown  
****Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Chapters: **10Unknown Supergal2005Power Rangers M (Language, violence)10 

**Time:** MMPR – after DinoThunder  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Trini/Billy, Justin/OC, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori, Kira/Trent, Conner/Krista, Ethan/Sara(The girl from the last ep)


End file.
